We are Golden A PuckFinn iPod Shuffle
by sadyshea
Summary: A collection of Puck/Finn drabbles based on whatever I was listening too. // slash, Puck/Finn fluff, drabbles Please R&R!


Little Secrets-Passion Pit

(Puck's POV)

I stare at him, unable to hide the smirk teasing at my cheekbones. As I give in, he notices, a glint of recognition apparent in his eyes. He raises his hand, waving me over casually, I respond with a simple nod of my head.

_Let this be our little secret, no one needs to know what we're feeling_

I place my hand on his shoulder, the touch sending an electric shock through my fingertips causing a small smile to grace my lips. An unavoidable lifting feeling passes through me as he returns the smile.

We share our secret.

A promise.

2. Sexy Chick- David Guetta ft. Akon

Snap, and return.

The football soars as it leaves Finn's fingertips; Puck catches it easily, reviving a nod of approval from Finn.

Puck's arm winds up, defining the muscles and beaded that heir exercise had produced. Finn swallows slowly, furrowing his brow as he denies the anxious yearn he feels towards his friend.

"Finn, watch out!"

Finn can barely register Puck's warning before being hit straight on by Puck's pass.

A sweaty distraction turned lethal weapon.

3. Live like we're dying- Kris Allen

(Finn's POV)

_Take advantage of the moment_, that's what my mom used to tell me when I was down as a kid.

She said to _live by your impulses, not your judgments or you'll waste the air god gave us._

_You've got to tell him that you love him or he'll slip away, _she told me one day after dad left.

So I took her advice and told Puck how I felt.

4. We are Golden- Mika

(Finn's POV)

"Let's just run."

So we ran, for hours. Now, Lima, Ohio is not the biggest of towns so there aren't many places to run, but somehow we found them.

We crashed, just stopped and we found ourselves in a place where we never had been and never want to return from.

Lips pressed against lips and we were gone forever.

5. Blame it on the Girls- Mika

(Puck's POV)

"What's the matter?" I asked, sitting on the chair across from the golden boy himself, Finn.

"Nothing." He murmured, his cast down stare betraying his response as I reached over to flick his head.

He slowly raised his eyes, greeted by my comforting smirk to which his scowl softened.

"Girls suck." He explained of his demeanor.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked, advancing upon him, lecherously, as a joke.

He just laughed, shaking his head at my uncanny ability to brighten his mood that warmed me more then I ever would or should admit to.

5. Beard Lust – Natalie Portman's Shaved Head

**A/N: This one explains itself, let your mind explore, slashers!**

6. Sophisticated Sideways Ponytail – Natalie Portman's Shaved Head

(Puck's POV)

Finn got a haircut. It made him look more… wow, I can't even say that… ugh, hott?

"Nice hair, man."

Wow, that sounded SO gay. I need to stop hanging out with Hummel. He's a bad influence.

7. I just can't get enough- The Saturdays

"Did you just see that?" Kurt asked, nudging Mercedes and pointing at Puck and Finn

"See what?" She mumbled, casting her gaze lazily over to the two boys who Kurt was studying.

"Just watch…" He advised, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Sure enough, Puck and Finn were ogling each other as if they wanted in each other's pants.

"What the hell? Finn looks like he's gonna jump Puck right here and now." Merceded commented.

"Delicious." Kurt responded, practically foaming at the mouth.

Puck leaned in closer as if wanting to close the distance between he and Finn.

"What are they on?" Mercedes questioned, shaking her head in confusion.

"I want some." Kurt mumbled, enthralled.

"I WIN! I am the staring contest champion!" Puck called, triumphantly as Finn pouted in defeat like a little boy, as Kurt almost fainted in shock.

"I knew they were up to something." Mercedes stated, turning her attention back to her iPod, unamused.

Only Kurt witnessed the suggestive wink that Puck gave Finn… before he actually fainted.

**End drabble. Please R&R!**


End file.
